This Is It
by RandR555
Summary: They almost lost their chance, but Ross and Rachel are back together again. My version of how they move forward with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't make jokes now."

All Rachel could do was shake her head and smile.

This was just one of those situations only Ross could get himself into with his quirkiness. Nonetheless, it didn't take anything away from the significance of the moment, as their lips came together again. Ross then gently kissed her top lip, before things started getting a whole lot more passionate.

Kissing each other felt familiar, yet they still found themselves yearning for the taste of the others lips as they wrapped their arms around each other. It wasn't much longer before Rachel felt Ross wanting to deepen the kiss, gladly opening her mouth to welcome the presence of his tongue. The tongue that she had dearly missed. While his hands may have been more renowned, he had by far and away mastered his 'instrument' better than any other man she had been with, he had the power to send her straight to cloud nine with his kisses.

Sometimes Ross just couldn't help himself when it came to Rachel. Ever since the first time he'd felt the way she kissed and how perfectly in sync they were, he'd realised two things: Rachel was the best damned kisser ever and that he would never be able to get enough of her.

Suddenly, he was transported back to the present as Rachel brought her tongue into contact with his, powerless to stop himself letting out a moan into her mouth as they settled into a rhythm, both becoming lost in the sensation of pure bliss as they explored each other's mouths.

Finally breaking for air, they both opened their eyes only to catch the other doing the same. Their eyes then became locked in a dreamy gaze, the emotions of the past couple of hours still visible, although it was less intense than the one they'd shared a few moments ago, when their entire history flashed before them.

After what seemed like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds, they embraced. Ross could feel Rachel pressing her body into his, not wanting to leave as much as a millimetre of space between them. In return, he wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her as tightly as could without hurting her.

For a while, they just remained how they were standing, still and in silence. They were both fully aware of how close they had just come to probably losing each other forever, yet here they were, in each other's arms… where they truly belonged.

In Ross' arms, Rachel felt safe and comforted, but most of all, it just felt right. So right. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, like adjoining pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, she thought. In fact, they were both pieces in the puzzles of each other's lives, such pivotal pieces that they couldn't live their lives without them being in place, it just took them a while to figure that out.

"I love you." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was loud enough to break the silence of the last minute or two.

"I love you too," replied Ross, as he gave her body a squeeze, neither of them really wanting the moment to end, for they were both unsure of what to do next.

Thinking on her feet, Rachel remembered the suitcase and bag that she'd left out in the hallway so reluctantly withdrew from their embrace, although not before taking the opportunity to look Ross in the eye again. They had always been able to read each other's thoughts through eye contact. Ross scanned Rachel's pupils, searching for any possible signs of regret. Sensing what he was doing, Rachel sought to reassure him, able to do so just by maintaining their eye contact.

As he stood watching Rachel bring her luggage inside his apartment, Ross couldn't help but smile. His beaming grin didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who warmly smiled back at him, this was really it…

A few moments later, Rachel found herself momentarily alone on Ross' couch. Taking the time to reflect on the events of the past couple of hours, she found herself to be completely happy with her decision. Sure, she was aware that, a bit like when she ran out on her wedding, there was an air of uncertainty surrounding her life right now. There would also be some major consequences to face sooner or later, she didn't even want to begin to imagine how her father would react to the news of her turning down such an opportunity to get back with Ross.

Trying to focus on the positives, her thoughts drifted back to him. Oh the amount of times that had happened over the years. They could now be the happy family she'd wanted them to be ever since she found out she was pregnant with Emma. Emma. Rachel smiled at the thought of her daughter, she couldn't believe that she was already two. Maybe she would notice the difference now her parents were together.

Rachel was brought out of her reverie by the presence of Ross joining her on the couch. "Hey," said Ross, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he noticed her staring straight ahead, "What you thinking about?" doing his best to sound casual as he placed two glasses of wine on the table.

"Emma." Ross nodded, he had always liked to think that Rachel would make a great mother, however he could never have imagined just how devoted she would be to her child.

"It's probably too late to call."

"I know, I just miss her."

"Yeah me too, we'll see her tomorrow though…" Rachel nodded.

"Anyway what's with the wine Geller?" "You trying to get me drunk?" Shooting him an inquisitive look, Rachel noticed the momentary look of panic on Ross' face as it took him a split second to realise that she was only toying with him, it was little moments like that, which they had shared plenty of while they were dating, that made her find him so adorable.

Ross then met her stare with a challenging one of his own, "Well I thought we had cause for celebration?" Rachel smiled at him.

"Oh we definitely do."

Deciding it was his turn to have some fun, Ross continued, "Anyway, I don't need to get you drunk to get you to do what I want…" sounding huskier than he had intended. Of course, he would certainly be up for making love to Rachel for the second night in a row, although he understood that she may not really feel like it tonight.

Meanwhile Rachel felt herself blush slightly at his words, she would love the chance to make love again tonight. Not only had last night been her first time since Emma was conceived, it had also been so loving and passionate and truly one of the best and most memorable nights of her life. However, the most important thing was that they were back together, "there may be some truth to that…" came her reply, not wanting to seem overly eager.

"Anyway… to us," Ross announced, raising his glass in Rachel's direction.

"To us," replied Rachel, her voice soft and reassuring.

As they took a few sips of their wine, the image of the way she had left Ross at the airport, heartbroken and in despair, resurfaced in Rachel's mind. Okay she had gotten off the plane in the end, but how would Ross be coping now if she hadn't? The sound of her placing her glass back on the table caught Ross' attention.

"Do you like the wine?" he asked.

"It's great thank you." Ross immediately noticed the more sombre tone in her voice and the way she was now sat on the couch, facing him. He joined her in putting down his wine and adjusted his position so he was now facing her as well.

Taking his hands in hers, Rachel began, "Look Ross, I don't want tonight to be about apologising to each other for everything that's happened with us over the years, but I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for leaving you at the airport like that."

"Rach."

"Please just let me get this out ok," she blurted out, sounding a lot more emotional than she had intended. Ross nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I just want you to know that it didn't take you coming after me and pouring your heart out like that for me to know that you loved me, and for me know that I loved you," she paused, "I just wasn't expecting to see you and gosh I can't even remember the last time you said 'I love you' to me like that… I guess I was just so overwhelmed and totally freaked out, that's why I went to get on the plane…"

Throughout her whole speech, Ross hadn't broken eye contact with Rachel. As well as her words, her eyes had expressed an enormous outpouring of love. "It's ok Rach, I should have told you that I loved you way sooner than I did…" "But look at us, we're here now," bringing their intertwined hands to his chest so they could both feel his heartbeat, "and that's all that matters, I can't wait for the future, with you," as he kissed one of her hands, "and Emma," kissing the other, "the three of us."

"I can't wait either." The adoration for his words that showed in her eyes was soon replaced with a mixture of seriousness and lust as she removed her hands from his, "but I want tonight… to be about the _two_ of us," cupping his face in her hands as she leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

At long last an update. I know it's been a while, but writing really isn't something that comes naturally to me (this is my first ever story too). Ideas aren't the problem, I basically have the whole story mapped out in my head and written down in note form, but when it comes to getting it down like this, it's a struggle.

I'll try to update more frequently, perhaps every month or two, but I can't promise anything. Currently though, it looks like it'll take me about 5 years to finish.

Anyway this chapter is **rated R** and ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be.

* * *

With Rachel kissing him ever so sweetly, Ross allowed himself to place his hands on her sides. Rachel took the moment she felt Ross' lips start to move against her own as an invitation to get closer, shifting herself over so that she was now straddling him.

For the next few minutes, they maintained their rapport. Neither of them bothering to turn things into anything more. Both savouring the moment.

Ross continued to sensually caress her sides. His hands occasionally finding their way round to her back, their lips occasionally parting, only to reconnect again with varying amounts of tongue.

Rachel kept her hands on his face, directing the kissing. Rachel being a great kisser aside, this was something Ross had no objections to whatsoever. He still wasn't sure how far she wanted to take things tonight and certainly wasn't going to push her into doing anything.

It wasn't much longer before he got a better idea of where Rachel saw things going. She had now moved herself closer to him so that she could clearly feel his arousal. In addition, her hands had travelled from his face round to the back of his neck, as she started to put more into her kisses.

Now holding Rachel more securely in his arms, Ross started to run his fingers through her hair, not forgetting to breathe in the scent of her coconut shampoo which he had always loved. Another thing that never failed to amaze him about her hair was just how silky it felt in his touch, no matter how she had it styled or coloured.

Rachel had always loved it when he had his hands in her hair like this. It was more than enough for her to start slowly rocking her hips into him.

"Mmm Ross" she moaned.

Ross was now almost certain of what she wanted, but felt the need to make sure.

"Rach?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Mmhmm"

"You wanna, uh…"

"Bedroom" Rachel cut in hoarsely, answering his question for him. She knew Ross was just being his adorable and caring self. It was what made her feel so much more comfortable with him than any other guy in situations like this.

"You sure?"

Rachel reached out for his arms, bringing them down in front of them before taking his wrists in her hands. This made Ross open his eyes, where he got his answer, Rachel's face giving him a 'what do you think look'.

* * *

Rachel pulled Ross down onto the bed with her, not wanting to break the contact of their lips. Ross then carefully positioned himself on top of her, gentling easing his right leg between Rachel's with his hands up by her head, effectively pinning her to the mattress.

It was clear to Rachel that Ross would be taking charge tonight…

Before long though, she found herself tugging at Ross' sweater, signalling that she wanted it to come off. Ross was more than happy to oblige with her request, raising his arms so that Rachel could remove what had become an annoying extra layer between their bodies.

Ross then set about his task of pleasing Rachel as best he could.

Last night, they had quickly surrendered themselves to the immeasurable forces of attraction between them, and while it had ended up being one of their best times together, tonight, they could take their time…

Before doing so, Ross paused completely, taking in the sheer beauty of the woman who lay beneath him.

"What?" Rachel had caught him gawking, giving her a warm feeling in her stomach as well as her cheeks.

"I just… I just wanted to take a moment to look at you… you're _so_ beautiful Rachel."

The genuine expression on his face. The sincere look in his eyes. His tone of voice. They all told her everything she needed to know, that his remarks had bypassed his head, and come straight from his heart.

Not trusting her own voice at this particular moment, Rachel opted for a smile in response. It was an endearing smile, the type that Ross had seen a fair few times when they had dated before, but had rarely seen since. He had been delighted to see it again the day Emma was born, and although things between them hadn't harmonised as planned then, tonight, they were finally there.

Slowly, they both leaned in to press their lips together again before Ross got to work. He began with a series of short, sweet kisses on the lips. Each one leaving Rachel craving the next as she started rubbing her hands over his upper body.

Ross then moved upwards, licking the tip of her nose before following it up with a quick peck. Rachel let out a slight giggle at his silliness, but it didn't bother him. He loved that familiar sound. Being able to make her laugh during intimate moments like this filled his heart with pure joy.

He then placed a few loving kisses on her forehead before moving back down to do the same to both of her cheeks. After this, Ross traced his kisses along her jawline, leaving him with one more stop on his journey before he reached her neck.

Rachel couldn't help but let out a faint whimper as Ross turned his attention to her ears. It had always been one of her favourite places to be kissed. Starting with some simple pecks both on and behind them, it wasn't long before Ross was using his tongue to full effect, gently sucking and nibbling on her earlobes.

As Ross went to move down to her neck, Rachel pulled him back to her mouth for a passionate, rewarding kiss. While he was showering her neck with an array of open-mouthed kisses, occasionally pausing to lightly suck on the sensitive skin, Rachel realised that he hadn't even _begun_ to undress her yet. She even still had her almost knee-high boots on.

Although they had always liked to take things slow, well most of the time at least, with foreplay being very important to them, Rachel was starting to feel a little needy. It was almost impressive how turned on she was, given Ross hadn't ventured any further south than her neck!

Pleasing Rachel was Ross' only goal. However, simply being able to do these things to her, for her, greatly stimulated his own desires as well. He knew that very soon he would have to give them both a release from the torturous pace he had set so far.

"Sit up" Ross commandingly whispered in her ear. Almost without thinking, Rachel sat up as instructed, turning to face Ross beside her. She then mirrored his kneeling position to make it easier for him to finally remove an article of her clothing, although it was just her black vest top for now.

The sight that now greeted Ross of Rachel in a tight-fitting white top, transparent enough for him to make out a matching plain white bra underneath, was seriously threatening his self-control. He could easily make love to her right there and then, neither of them even half naked.

Tonight though, Ross remained determined to show Rachel just how much he loved and appreciated her. Especially after she had just turned down what could easily be described as her dream job, to be with him.

Pushing her sleeves aside, Ross trailed kisses all the way down Rachel's arms to her hands. A signature Ross move. But it was one he only made when he was with Rachel, for these were the arms that he had once declared he couldn't imagine life without.

All the while, and with whichever hand was free, Rachel struggled with the task of unbuttoning Ross' shirt. Her persistence with the matter paying off, as by time Ross had stopped kissing her arms, she nearly had them all undone.

However, the emerging sight of Ross' bare chest and abs rendered Rachel too impatient to do the rest. Instead, she simply parted the shirt as best she could to reveal more of his skin. She then took a moment to admire the view before her as Ross finished unbuttoning the shirt himself, tossing it aside when he was done.

Ross always had a nice body when they first dated, but Rachel could certainly tell the difference from back then to now. In reality, it wasn't like he had completely transformed. Now though, his muscles were more defined and toned, maybe only around 15% more so, but it was enough for her to notice.

He was also slightly more tanned, although thankfully no longer to the extent of a Miss Hawaiian Tropic. She couldn't help but laugh at him that day, but had been pleasantly surprised when he had turned to her for help the next day, completely unaware of what had transpired between herself and Joey the night before.

That morning, Rachel could tell that Ross was still uncomfortable around her, but was grateful for the obvious effort he was making with her. She knew he'd never be fine with her and Joey being together, and as it turned out, neither would she.

In truth, these sorts of things weren't that important to Rachel. It wasn't his looks that had made her fall completely head over heels in love with him. Although, once she had looked at Ross in _that_ kind of way, attraction had never been a problem, and right now, she had never been more attracted to him.

Unable to help herself, Rachel began placing kisses all over his Ross' chest. Her hands wondering all over his back and shoulders. Ross was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Rachel's mouth on his skin, even letting out a slight moan when she started seductively sucking on his collarbone.

He then subtly slid his hands under her top and started to lift it up. Once Rachel realised what he was doing, she pulled her head back from his chest, where it had practically been attached since his shirt had come off, and lifted her arms to make life easier for him.

It was now Ross' turn to marvel at what presented him. It was as if she had never given birth, except she had, and he had been right there with her. The happiest moment of his life.

Rachel knew that in his teasing ways, Ross was deliberately not touching her where she so badly desired just yet. Although, it still felt good to have him run his hands over her shoulders and upper chest.

"Lie on your front" ushered Ross. His voice another husky whisper. Rachel looked at him inquisitively but proceeded to lie on the bed nonetheless. She knew Ross wasn't about to try anything untoward. He had always been the most caring lover.

Ross slowly rubbed his hands across the smooth skin of her back, almost like he was giving her a massage. Delicately lifting her hair aside, he then placed open-mouthed kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders before easing her round so that she was lying on her back once again.

Rachel was tingling with anticipation. Ross was once again touching her sides, the light brushes of his fingertips a glorious contrast to how he had just massaged her back. At a firmness somewhere in between the two, his hands were now on her stomach, and before she knew it, so were his lips and tongue.

Taking Rachel by surprise, Ross then pulled her skirt down slightly on her left side. He would never have thought a tattoo could look so good. It also had meaning. She had gotten the heart shaped tattoo as a symbol of their love, even though they were yet to say 'I love you' to each other for the first time. Despite this, they were both aware that what they had, was special.

Cementing its importance, Ross planted an open-mouthed kiss on the little red heart, leaving his lips pressed against the skin for a few seconds. Rachel opened her eyes. The significance of his gesture wasn't lost on her. She sat up so that their mouths met halfway for another heartfelt kiss, throwing their arms around each other as they became lost in the moment.

Just when Rachel thought things couldn't get any more blissful, Ross took her bottom lip between his own, gently sucking and tugging on it, passion oozing through their veins. When he pulled away, Rachel was left gazing at him, completely in awe. She barely registered the movement of his hand down her back as he skilfully undone her bra.

As he met Rachel's eyes, Ross was greeted with an intense outpouring of love. After holding their gaze for a meaningful moment, he finally let go of her bra, their attentions shifting to her now completely exposed breasts. Rachel moaned in a combination of pleasure and relief the second Ross cupped them in his hands. They both took a moment to savour the feeling while Ross kept his hands relatively still, allowing Rachel to regain her composure.

"Sorry there not as big as when I was feeding Emma" a mischievous smirk on her face.

"'I'm not complaining" replied Ross. His goofy grin making Rachel chuckle as he met her eye line.

"At least _someone's_ have gotten a little bigger" in her best mock serious tone, not missing the opportunity give his pecks a rub.

"Yeah? "Rachel nodded, a huge grin creeping across her face. Ross could tell that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her not to break into a fit of giggles at their silliness.

"Well, they're fake but thanks anyway"

Rachel burst out laughing.

Perhaps the thing that she had missed the most about their relationship was how they could make each other laugh during intimate moments like this. On the rare occasions that it had happened with someone else, it was awkward and made her feel uncomfortable. Not with Ross.

Nevertheless, her laughter soon faded into a single, drawn-out moan, as Ross, whose hands had remained unmoved the whole time, started massaging her breasts. Rachel closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensations he was giving her. Shortly, after a couple of more increasingly thorough feels, he gave her a squeeze, both letting their pleasures be heard.

Ross then concentrated on her nipples. Rubbing his thumbs over them in circular motions, they almost instantly hardened under his touch, but he didn't stop there. After easing her back down to the mattress, he began daintily flickering his tongue over her peaks. Rachel felt herself quiver. The sensations that shot through her body as he caressed both of her nipples with his tongue were transcendent, making her wet below.

Satisfied with his work so far, Ross turned his attention back to her breasts. Tenderly, he placed a succession of kisses on them, pausing every so often to lovingly suck on the flesh. He made good use of his hands too. Rachel was in ecstasy, although she knew the best was yet to come.

Ross looked up at the woman he loved, eyes closed, her face screwed up in pleasure. He couldn't resist reaching up to kiss her lips. When she responded feverishly, it only strengthened his growing belief that, on the inside, she was crying out for him to give her want she wanted most.

Not wanting to deny her of that for any longer than necessary, Ross started to move back down the bed, consciously running his hands over her breasts and stomach as he did so. When he reached her skirt, he adjusted his hands slightly, ensuring that his thumbs made contact with her inner thighs. Rachel purred. She would let him continue his teasing foreplay, but God, she had never wanted him so badly.

Tonight though, it was more. She needed him, just like how she knew he needed her, how they needed each other.

Quickly skimming over the area of exposed skin on her legs, Ross found himself at the foot of the bed. Although a part of him wanted to keep them on, he thought that it would probably be best to remove her boots, not wanting them to get in the way. Besides, they covered what was arguably her greatest asset, her legs. The feeling of Ross unzipping one of her boots caught Rachel's attention.

"I was wondering when you were gonna take those off" Her amused tone making Ross chuckle.

"Yeah well, I uh, I don't want anything getting in the way tonight" A hint of seriousness to his voice as he gestured to the sizeable heels. Rachel nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but notice his use of the word _tonight_.

"I'll wear them again some other time" sending him a wink complete with a sly smile.

Getting back to the task in hand, Ross finally removed the boot. Almost instantly, he took her calf in the palm of his hand. It fit like a glove. He then ran his hands round the front of her legs, feeling the perfectly smooth skin before repeating the process with her other leg.

Now running both of his hands down her legs, Ross suddenly paused when he got to her ankles, remembering his infamous list. Rachel immediately caught on.

"Checking out my chubby ankles huh?" she playfully shot at him.

"You know I never thought you had chubby ankles" replied Ross affirmatively. "That was…"

"Joey's suggestion, I know" Rachel cut in. "You told me that like a thousand times when we got together" Ross lowered his head.

"I know but…" he sighed, looking back up at her "I'm sorry, again, for that, it was…"

"Ross" interrupted Rachel again, getting his full attention. "Not now ok…" her tone soft and reassuring. "Remember what I said earlier"

"Yeah you're right…" he trailed off.

"I am, now get your ass back up here Geller!" Pleased with how the tongue-in-cheek delivery of her comment brought a smile back to his face. Without saying anything, Ross kissed both of her ankles and clambered his way back onto the bed.

Placing his hands on her knees, Ross then run them upwards, slowing but not stopping when he reached the hem of her skirt. Rachel closed her eyes in anticipation as his hands continued to slowly rise up her inner thighs. Just when she thought he was going to touch her in her most intimate spot, he paused, removing his hands completely from under her skirt.

"Why'd you stop?" she complained, although Rachel knew he was only teasing her.

"Let's just get this off" countered Ross, tugging at her skirt. Rachel duly complied with his request, lifting herself up as best she could after he had sensually undone her zipper, making things easier for him. In doing so, she also made it easier for him to get a good feel of her ass, something she certainly wasn't complaining about when he literally grabbed the opportunity to do so.

Once he had removed her skirt, Ross found himself in awe, surveying the scene before him. Rachel, sprawled out across his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of lime green panties. She was as beautiful as ever.

Rachel felt herself blush slightly under his gaze. Even though it was Ross and she knew she had no reason to, especially since they were together last night, it still felt like it had been a while since he had seen her like this, not to mention the fact that she had now given birth.

"This isn't fair" she announced.

"How?" he questioned, pretending to be innocent, although Rachel could tell by the grin on his face that he knew full well what she was on about.

"Cos you're still wearing pants" she challenged, a hint of seduction to her voice.

"If that bothers you so much then why don't you do something about it" mirroring her tone.

Rachel didn't need a second invitation.

Grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage, she pulled herself up onto her knees. From there, she wasted no time in pulling them down, smiling when she encountered some difficulty in getting them over his hard-on. When she got to his knees, Ross turned on his side to help, although it soon became a one-sided effort, Rachel's attention becoming fixated on the obvious bulge emanating from the front of his boxers.

"Looks like I did you a favour there" she commented, still marvelling at his arousal while Ross pulled his pants over his ankles.

"Hmm, then do I owe you one?" he suggested.

"I think that's how it works" her growing anticipation evident from her widening grin.

"Then come here" he commandingly whispered.

Without hesitation, Rachel shifted herself over towards him. As she did so, Ross grabbed her leg, hooking it round his own so that she too was lying on her side. From there, his hands soon found their way round to her ass while she nuzzled up to his chest, loosely wrapping an arm around him for support.

Ross then began squeezing her ass, earning himself a few moans from Rachel into his chest. He had always liked how she let him know when he was pleasing her. With his hands continuing to work their magic on her, Rachel began placing kisses on his chest, progressively working her way up to his neck.

Their eyes then met, but before they became locked in one their famous gazes, Ross wound back one of his hands and slapped her ass. Rachel's eyes widened in shock, she certainly wasn't expecting _that_. Nonetheless, she maintained their eye contact, reassuring him that it was ok. From there, they both leaned in for a tender kiss that left them staring at each other when they pulled away.

This time, there was no interrupting the moment.

"I… I think now were even" Rachel said breathlessly, showing her affection with a smile.

"But I'm not done" came the husky reply.

Rachel blushed furiously.

Before she could even begin to ponder Ross' next move, she felt one of his hands slip in between her legs. Almost subconsciously, she squeezed her legs together, clamping his hand in place while he caressed her breasts with the other.

Once again, Rachel was left with her eyes closed, but that didn't stop her from responding eagerly to the feeling of Ross' lips brushing against her own. Both were now more than ready to move things on.

"Ross please" she urged.

Ross knew what he had to do.

Trying not to break the kiss, he rolled them over so that she was underneath him. In the same motion, he attempted to remove her panties, only managing to pull them down slightly on one side, causing them both to let out a light chuckle against each other's lips.

After a little assistance from Rachel, Ross finally had full access to her voluptuous naked body. Not wasting any time, he immediately put his skilled hands to good use, teasing her inner thighs before turning his attention to her most sensitive spot.

Encouraged by her moans, Ross then inserted a finger. Rachel gasped. He always put her first when it came to sex and never more so than tonight. It wasn't long before he slipped a second finger inside her, now beginning to really enjoy himself, although judging by the sounds that were coming from her mouth, not as much as Rachel.

"God Ross stop" she pleaded.

"Stop?" he questioned, withdrawing his fingers nonetheless. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No" Rachel shook her head, "it was amazing…" Ross felt relieved if not a little confused by her comments.

"I just want you inside me when I come" Rachel said seriously. The intense yet equally beautiful look in eyes underlining her wish.

Ross bowed his head; how could he argue with that. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed a condom out of a drawer. When he returned to Rachel, she silently took it off him, as if to say that she would be taking control for a while. Promptly, she grabbed his ass, running her hands over it before slapping it as he had done to her.

Teasingly, she then slipped her fingers under the elasticated waistband of his boxers, working her way round until she grazed the point where his shaft begun. Quickly deciding that enough was enough, she proceeded to slowly pull them down, freeing him of his noticeable predicament.

With the last layer of clothing between them finally removed, Rachel immediately noticed Ross' glistening tip. It was clear that he was just as turned on as she was. Taking hold of him, she felt her way along until she reached his balls, cupping them in her hand. The satisfied moan that escaped his mouth in response pushing her to start stroking him.

"Rach" he protested.

"What? "You did it to me" she pointed out, not stopping her strokes.

"I know but… I want this to last" he said tenderly.

"It doesn't matter" she reassured, meeting his eyes. Duly though, she released him from her grasp, tearing open the small square package she had left beside her on the bed. She took great joy in slowly unravelling the condom over his length, letting him know with her eyes that she was handing the initiative back to him.

Taking her face in his hands, Ross began softly kissing her as he lay them down, positioning himself between her legs. He then prodded and glided himself over her where she would feel it most, but soon found himself wanting her fully, sure that Rachel felt the same way. He made eye contact, asking for final permission before entering her. Rachel nodded.

Ross entered her slowly, both doing nothing to stifle their moans the second he was inside her. The feeling of her warmth around him drove him on as he plunged deep inside her. Rachel gasped.

"Sorry" he whispered, easing himself out slightly.

"It's ok"

"Sure?"

"Yeah… maybe give a little heads up next time" she chuckled.

"You just feel so good" he murmured in her ear. Rachel felt herself grinning, it felt good to hear that, especially coming from Ross. She was pleased to learn that childbirth had seemingly done nothing to diminish his desire for her _down there_. He then leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

Sometimes Rachel just couldn't believe how sweet he was.

After withdrawing to the point where he was almost out of her completely, Ross re-entered her. He kept his movements in and out of her slow to start with, allowing her to get used to feeling of him being inside her. When Rachel started to meet his thrusts with more vigour, he picked up the pace, delving deeper with each motion before slowing things down again, practically bringing them to a complete standstill.

"Why'd you stop" she complained.

"Your turn" he simply said in response, carefully rolling them over so that Rachel was now on top. Rachel didn't think she would get the chance to be in charge tonight. To have the sense of being in control was something she enjoyed during sex, although she was being thrilled by Ross being commanding as well as caring tonight.

Nevertheless, she took great pleasure in guiding herself over him for the first time. Like Ross, she started things off slowly, but was soon varying the pace and depth of penetration, encouraging him to meet her thrusts. Ross knew that she would be getting a lot of stimulation from being on top, he was too, but didn't want to bring them to a finish like this, at least not tonight. He steadied his hands on her hips to slow her down.

"Rach" he said hoarsely.

Rachel had caught onto what he was thinking, not feeling an ounce of disappointment in handing control back to him; how could she after all he had done for her tonight. She could tell that he was feeling compelled to show her how much he loved her. Something that she would gladly let him do.

Ross then rolled them back over before entering her again. Once their bodies were aligned, their mouth's mashed together for a passionate kiss as Rachel wrapped her legs around him, sinking him deeper inside her. They certainly weren't going slow anymore. Both could feel their climaxes coming on.

"Are you close?"

"Yes… don't stop Ross, don't stop!" Ross could tell that she was indeed close.

"Open your eyes, I wanna see you"

Looking at Rachel with her eyes open spurred Ross on even more. If he wasn't careful, he would finish before she did. Seconds later though, he felt her go over the edge, taking him with her as she softly cooed his name while riding out her orgasm. She then pulled his body down to rest on hers, both slick with sweat.

Rolling off her, Ross brought Rachel over to lie on his chest, enveloping her in his arms. He then began placing kisses on her neck and shoulders, sampling the salty tasting skin. Other than that, they simply remained as they were, contently lying together, allowing their breathing to return to normal.

"Wow" was all Rachel could say.

"I know" Ross concurred. Even though they weren't facing each other, they could just tell that the other had a smile as big as their own written across their face.

Another few minutes passed as they remained cuddling in a comfortable silence. They would be more than happy to fall asleep like this, although they both knew that the moment they were currently savouring would have to end sometime soon.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up"

"Hmm ok, what time is it?" Ross looked over at his alarm clock.

"Nearly ten" Reluctantly, Rachel rolled off him so that they were now lying on their sides. Facing each other, their eyes met in a loving gaze. Before she let him go, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and begun slowly but passionately kissing him, reaffirming that this was where she wanted to be. When they eventually broke, Ross tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears before he got up from the bed and put on his boxers.

"Do you want me to get your stuff?"

"Yeah ok, thanks" Ross turned to make his way out the bedroom, reaching the doorway before Rachel called him.

"Oh Ross honey" Ross turned back around to face her. "Could you get me some water as well?"

"Of course sweetie" They both smiled at the way they had just addressed each other, they were officially back to being Ross and Rachel again.

* * *

A few moments later, Rachel exited the bathroom having brushed her teeth and removed her makeup. Ross had brought all her things through to the bedroom, allowing her to retrieve the essentials, including sleeping attire of a tank top and shorts which she had changed into.

When she came back into the bedroom, Rachel found Ross already asleep in the bed. She chuckled, remembering how he had done the same last night after their lovemaking. She couldn't blame him though, she too was feeling absolutely exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Climbing into bed next to him, Rachel took a final sip from her water before pulling the covers over them. As much as she wanted to be in his arms, she decided not to wake Ross, even though he probably wouldn't get annoyed at her. Just being in the same bed as him was good enough.

Nonetheless she shifted herself over to the edge of her pillow so she could be as close to him as possible. He was completely out of it. She leaned over to plant a delicate kiss on his shoulder, whispering goodnight to him.

Breathing in as she made herself comfortable, Rachel smiled as she became engulfed by a familiar fragrance. It was a simple but perfect mixture of Ross' natural scent and fresh sex. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the days of their relationship, where she would often fall asleep completely intoxicated by the same smell.

Things would be different now though and she realised that. They had a child to put before themselves, although that did give them so much more to fight for. Even though it was way too early to be sure, Rachel honestly believed that they would make it, that this would be it. Sure, they had some things to talk over, but they had taken the all-important first, and for them, most difficult step, openly admitting that they loved each other.


End file.
